Hope
by Attenia
Summary: After Legolas' mother dies, Thranduil fears his son will succumb to his grief. He sends Legolas to Imladris, where the prince meets Elrond's youngest son. Little Estel helps Legolas start to heal and move past his pain. OOC Legolas.


**Elrond**

Estel bounced into the room, filled with energy, as always. He helped himself to breakfast and sat down, glancing at his family. Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond were all absorbed in a letter.

"Ada? What are you reading?"

Elrond looked up. "This is a letter from Greenwood, from Thranduil."

"'Las' Ada?"

"That's right. Legolas will be coming to stay with us for a while."

"Yay!" Estel leapt out of his chair, upending his plate. Ever since Legolas had come to visit them a year ago, Estel hadn't stopped talking about him. He'd taken to the prince very quickly, and their growing friendship had been charming to see. "When is he arriving? Is he coming soon?"

Elrohir rolled his eyes as he picked up Estel's plate and started cleaning up the mess. "He'll be here later today, I think. You can help Elladan and me prepare his room."

"Yes please! Do we have time to go out and pick flowers for him?"

"We have time." Elladan scooped his brother up, plopping him back into his chair. "If you hurry up and eat your breakfast."

Estel started eating so fast that Elrond feared he might choke. He waited for Estel to clear his plate before drawing his attention again. "Estel, I must warn you, Legolas is going to be… different."

"Different how?"

"He'll be sad. Very sad."

Estel's face fell. "Why is he sad?"

"Because his mother died."

"Oh." Estel glanced between the twins. "Did she sail, like your mother?"

"No, she didn't." Elrohir smoothed back the boy's unruly hair. "She died, like your parents did."

The boy looked dismayed for only a moment before suddenly smiling. "Then his Ada should make him feel better! Like Ada made me feel better after I came here."

Elrond smiled down on his son. "Thranduil has tried, but Legolas is still sad, so he's coming here. It'll be our job to cheer him up."

Cheering Legolas up was the least of his worries at present. He'd settle for just keeping the prince alive. Thranduil feared that Legolas' heart was broken, and that he would soon fade. The torture he'd endured from the orcs, not to mention watching his own mother undergo much worse torment before her death, had taken a heavy toll on him.

Estel nodded seriously. "We must make sure to give him lots of flowers. 'Las likes flowers."

"That he does." Elrond chuckled. "Off with you, then. Go get things ready for Legolas."

**Legolas**

Someone pulled his horse to a halt, and Legolas looked up to realize that they'd arrived in Imladris. "Thank you, Aveler," he murmured to the guard. "I can take it from here."

His father had ordered Aveler to travel with him, to ensure he made it. Legolas was exhausted. He just wanted to sleep. Before Thranduil had ordered him to Imladris, he'd spent days at a time in bed. There was a bed here waiting for him, and Legolas was eager to get to it.

Elrond and his sons were waiting to greet him. Unwilling to wait for him to approach, Estel broke off, running forward. Legolas quickly dismounted, worried the young human would get caught under the horse's legs.

Estel threw himself enthusiastically into the prince's arms. "'Las! I missed you."

"I missed you too, little one." Legolas tried to smile for the child, but he couldn't get his face to cooperate. He put Estel down, only to have a large bunch of flowers shoved into his hand. "For you."

"Thank you, Estel." The flowers were pleasant, and lifted his spirits, even if only a little.

"Ada says I have to let you settle in, but once you've done that, we can go exploring, like we did the last time! I've been practicing with the bow you made me."

Legolas almost groaned. The last thing he wanted to do was go traipsing all over Imladris, but how could he disappoint that hopeful face? "Maybe tomorrow, Estel. I'm tired after my journey."

Estel's face fell, but he nodded without complaint. "Tomorrow, then!"

Legolas resolved to drag himself out of bed tomorrow, whatever it took. Estel's little bow had been a masterpiece of his, with blunted arrows that wouldn't hurt anyone if they went astray.

The twins and Elrond greeted him with warm hugs and worried looks.

"How are you doing, Legolas?" Elrond asked softly.

The elf lord would know if he lied, so Legolas simply shrugged.

"Tell us if you need someone to distract Estel." Elrohir glanced back at his younger brother, who had gotten momentarily distracted with the horses. "We know he can be a lot. Just let us know."

"Thank you." Legolas knew he'd do no such thing. He'd quickly grown to care for the young human in the months they'd spent together last year, and wouldn't send him away.

In his room, he found even more flowers. Estel helped him unpack his bag, leaving a huge mess, but Legolas didn't really mind. Unfortunately, though the boy had resigned himself to waiting until tomorrow before going on any adventures, he still seemed determined to spend the day with the prince.

He bounced onto the bed next to Legolas as the elf lay down. "Tell me stories!" he demanded. "Did you fight more spiders?"

A lump grew in Legolas' throat. In truth, he barely remembered the events of the past few months. Everything after his mother's death was a blur, and before that… memories before that felt unreachable, like they were beings from another world. What was he supposed to tell Estel? He felt tears welling in his eyes, and turned his head away.

Estel put a hand on his cheek. "You're sad."

Closing his eyes, Legolas nodded. Estel threw himself over Legolas' chest. "It's ok to be sad, 'Las."

Legolas frantically tried to control himself, not wanting to upset his young friend, but tears were falling thick and fast now. His chest started shaking with sobs, and Estel wrapped his small arms as far around the prince as he could. Legolas did the same, holding the child to him as he cried.

He felt a piercing pain in his heart, or what remained of it. The room was fuzzy and going gray, as it did too often recently. Legolas didn't know how long he'd last for. He knew that he was dying, and he didn't see how Elrond was supposed to heal him.

Estel shifted slightly, his little head resting right over Legolas' broken heart. The prince gasped and choked on his sobs as the sharp pain slowly left, leaving only a warmth he felt he'd been missing since his Nana was killed.

Perhaps it wasn't Lord Elrond who was going to heal him. Maybe it was destined to be his son.

Estel lay there with him as Legolas cried. In all the time he'd spent with the boy, the prince had never known him to be silent for this long. When his tears finally stopped, Estel was quiet for a while longer before peeking up at his friend.

"Are you still sad?"

Legolas bit his lip. "Yes," he admitted. "I'm still sad."

Estel's brow furrowed in apparent thought. "Honey cakes!" he declared. "Ada lets me have honey cakes when I'm sad. You can't be sad while you're eating a honey cake."

Before Legolas could respond, Estel was off running. Several minutes later, he returned, followed by a servant with a plate of honey cakes. Unable to summon the energy to get up, Legolas thanked her as she put them down on a table.

Estel grabbed a handful and scrambled back onto the bed, handing one to Legolas. The prince wasn't hungry, but he ate to please the human, who wasn't satisfied until the two of them had finished the entire plate.

"Can I play with your hair?" he asked.

Legolas felt his lips tugging into a smile. Estel was fascinated with his hair, and had spent many hours fiddling with it. "Only if you wash your hands first. I don't want honey in my hair."

The boy quickly agreed, and went to Legolas' bathing chamber to do so, returning with wet but mercifully clean hands.

"Can you sit up?"

"I can." Legolas pushed himself up, turning so that Estel had full access to his hair. While the child tried his best to get the long locks into a braid, Estel talked about his life at Imladris. He complained about his lessons with Erestor, and regaled Legolas with many of the adventures he'd had with his brothers.

By the time the twins came to fetch them for dinner, Legolas was surprised to find his spirits lifted.

"I see you've let Estel at your hair." Elrohir grinned. "Very fetching."

Legolas didn't even want to know what his hair looked like. Estel had not yet mastered the art of braiding hair.

"It's good, isn't it, 'Ro?" Estel asked anxiously.

"It's a sight that brings joy to my heart," Elrohir confirmed, smirking. Legolas surreptitiously kicked him in the ankle, causing the Noldor to grin even wider.

Perhaps coming to Imladris was exactly what he needed. At dinner, the twins and Elrond gave him cautious smiles; apparently, he was looking better.

When time came for bed, an argument ensued. "I want to stay with 'Las," Estel whined at his father.

"Legolas is tired and needs his rest," Elrond said firmly. "You can sleep in your own bed and spend more time with him tomorrow."

"But _Ada_ –"

"It's alright, hir nin. Estel can stay with me, if he wishes."

"Thanks 'Las! See, Ada? I can stay, right?"

"Alright, if it's ok with Legolas," Elrond sighed, giving the prince a questioning look. Legolas nodded his reassurance and took Estel's hand as they headed off to bed.

He should have thought about it more carefully, of course. Ever since his capture and his Nana's death, Legolas had been haunted by nightmares, and tonight was no exception. He woke with a start, realizing too late that he'd cried out.

Estel's sleepy voice came through the darkness. "'Las?"

"Go back to sleep, Estel." His voice was shaking, and Legolas tried very hard not to start crying, but it was a losing battle.

Instead of sleeping, Estel crawled back onto his chest, his eyes gleaming slightly in the moonlight coming through the window. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes, I did."

"Should I get Ada? He always makes he feel better after I have a bad dream."

"No, thank you, Estel."

The boy stroked Legolas' cheek, wiping away the tears. "Do you want to talk about it? Ada says that sometimes talking about it helps."

"I dreamed about my mother," Legolas said softly.

Estel nodded, apparently unsurprised. "Ada told me she died."

"She did." Legolas squeezed his eyes shut, but his body still shook with sobs, moving Estel's little form with it, since Estel was lying on top of him. "They hurt her before they killed her."

"I'm sorry, 'Las." Estel tightened his arms around the prince. "But she's not hurting anymore, is she?"

"No." That, at least, was a relief.

"Did they… did they hurt you?"

"Yes," Legolas whispered. "Yes, they hurt me. I'm healed now, at least in body… but I still miss her."

"You're still sad."

"Yes."

"That's ok." Estel started fiddling with Legolas' now tear-damp hair. "You won't always be sad."

Maybe, if he survived, but that was far from certain. Legolas was surprised that the pain in his heart hadn't come yet. It usually did, whenever he thought of her. Perhaps it was Estel's presence that kept it away. Could this child really heal his broken heart?

By the time Legolas had cried himself out, Estel had fallen asleep on his chest. Legolas cradled the child gently, feeling another smile overtake him. It felt good to smile again, even if a bit strange after not doing it for so long.

He closed his eyes, wondering if the small weight on his chest would keep the nightmares away. It was worth a try, so the prince left him there.

When he woke, it was to bright sunlight, with Estel still fast asleep on top of him. Legolas hadn't been woken by another nightmare; he'd slept through the night, something that was both shocking and exhilarating.

A knock on his door had Estel stirring. "Come in," Legolas called softly.

Elrond poked his head in, smiling when he saw the two of them. Estel yawned, but didn't make a move to get off Legolas.

"Good morning." Elrond smiled between the two of them. "I came to check on you."

"Good morning, hir nin." Legolas smiled back, the action not feeling as foreign as it had last night. "If you're hoping to dislodge Estel, I'm afraid that might be a losing battle."

The elf lord chuckled. "He can stay there, if it pleases you. How are you feeling, Legolas?"

Legolas gazed at the sleepy child, who after waking briefly seemed to have decided to take a nap on his chest, then back at the elf lord. "Estel," he said softly.

Elrond gave him a confused look, and Legolas clarified.

"Hope, hir nin. I feel hope."


End file.
